Drabbles of the Insane Kind
by Nightmares Unleashed
Summary: A few drabbles of varying nature. Ratings go from K - T so I'ma make it T to be safe.  Noticeable pairing is Luke/Klaus-Legal


Drabbles of the Deeply Disturbed.

-01: Fatness:

A wise person once said that restraint is good for he soul. Said wise person really should have clued Legal onto this little fac before he gulfed down his five-hundreth Snicker that day. Luke, needless to say, was not amused one bit.

It was surely an unhealthy habit. Truly no good could come from it. Again, someone should have REALLY told Legal about such a fact. He started it when he found out how cheap the little treats were in this time period. It started as just a simple little treat. Unfortunatley, that's how most addictions start.

"You're fat. . . " a never displeassed Luke stated. A very displeased boy he was. Seeing as he and Legal were both naked, and yet he was not moaning as much as he should.

All Legal to say was this, and this is why he doesn't get ANY this week. "Sex burns a lot of calories though."

-02: Carols

There's something magical about snow. Scientifically speaking, it is simply the freezing of water molecules in the sky. They gain weight and begin to drift down from the sky to our realm of existence. It's simple as that, and yet it does something to everyone all around.

It is a truth that I have discovered in my years. Every person has their own feelings about snow. The very sight of the substance is enough to bring forth countless emotions. A strang phenumenon, but it is one of the simple truths of nature.

Speaking in a Scienticif perpsective, I know examples are in order. At times I have noticed the most extreme examples of this unexplainable property. I was once having tea with a farily aged madam. The years she's has spent, living abd breathing on this Earth, have given her an air of calm warmth. It was that time of year, where all waited with held breaths and awaited the sight of white particles to decende from the skies. When they finally did though, I was first to acknowlege, and I often wonder if I should regret I ever did.

Upon hearing those words, the madam turned her aged body to observe. It was a strange, watching her warm face, holding a simple smile, slolwy turn...so melancholy.

I know there are many factors that could be record. I only later discovered that it was during the first snow of a year far gone, that she was swiftly made into a widow. In a sense, everyone does have that sort of mentality. We all apply those mental tags to everything about this world. Even as I write this, I am guilty of having such a medaphorical mentatlity.

For I know that as the snow decends, the future genius to grace this world crawls out of his bed. As he wipes his tired eyes, head still fogged with his boyhood dreams, he slowly takes in sight of the snow. All I can ever seem to recall is a simple young Gentleman, already plotting out his Christmas wishes.

-Hershel Layton.

-03: To Get Your Message Through.

The sun had graced the world again. It was a beautiful morning, one that modivated a person to climb mountains and swim oceans just by allowing the sun's power to flood through. Perfect for all, royal and peasant, to enjoy. Well, attempt to enjoy at least...

Enjoying one's morning is usually an easy accomplishment, unless you are trying to will away a daily headache. One of those daily curses that seemed to plague and stain his supposed-to-be perfect life. Anyone who has ever dreamed of being in the 'noble prince' of a kingdom, needs to call this prince and get their ass ROYALLY kicked. Oh yes, I went there. Fear the puns that make my point all the more definate.

On th opposite end of the sprectrum, away from the Royal 'Sunshine' we have the simple peasant worker. An eternally quiet child by fate, who's only purpose is to serve his kingdom. This ill-fated child never curses his days alive, or his nights of silence. His world simply consists of tending to the magical beasts or the royal house. That, and dealing with other Castle usuals and a very pissy Prince.

Yes, another glorius day in this Kingdom one would only find in their dreams. Yet it is also a reality that this mute boy can only find comfort in scaley beasts whose very breath is of great flames, not the short-tempered and sighted humans who pester his daily routine. It was the usual day. The usual goones who never tried to make any sort of silent language to communicate with the boy. Yep, a usual day.

It had all started at what the boy did his every day. The dragons needed their daily feed, and it was also Tuesday. Tuesdays meant that they got their teeth cleaned, which they enjoyed greatly for some odd reason. Oh well, who was this boy to deny the closest thing to a family he could find in these scaley beasts. Then, the goones showed. They were the other castle workers. One was a gardener, one a private butcher, and lastly the Guard. It was also their usual to poke their fun out of the mute child.

The tossing of Dragon feed to anywhere other then their feeding stations, and the crude disorganization of the care-taking tools were just a few of the things they did to try and get some reponse from the boy. They knew full well, that no matter how much the prodded and pestered for a verbal sign of annoyance, they never got it. All they got were tired eyes that patiently waited for them to finish their 'fun'. Didn't these knuckle heads have jobs? No wonder the Prince was such a bitch, no one did their job but the mute child.

Now watch as that old saying "Speak of the Devil and he Shall Appear" comes into full effect. A thunderous roar blocked out all of the men snickers, and the ordinary dragonly sounds. The Prince himself stood there, face resembling a firey red hot piece of steel. It took him no time to close in on the men, voice at all highs, and anger at its standard peak.

The lecture was what you'd expect. Questions focusing as to why the men were a good distance away from their assigned positions, their obvious excess of free-time, and why they picked on the child, knowing full well how petty they were. Of course he failed to mention how much he enjoyed the young boy's quiet, always listening silence.

After awhile though, the anger began to get worse and worse. You began to question if one could use the Prince's body as a natural source of heat. Just add anger. The three men were slowly starting to inch close and closer to the door out of the Dragon's Den. For every inch they neared to their salvation, the Prince brought one for damnation. It was beginning to become too much even for the silent child.

A forceful yank of the Prince's leg was enough to stop his fury for a moment. That was all the men needed to flee, and hope they were fired the next day rather then deal with the Prince's famous wrath. A soundless sigh escape the young boy's mouth as he saw the three scurrying figures. It was just him and still enflamed Prince.

And all it took to settle him was a gentle meeting of their lips. A soundless way to speak to the one of Royal blood.

" Thank You "


End file.
